Prismatic Magic
Introduction to Prismatic Magic Prismatic Magic is the ability to manipulate prismatic mana energy in the world, and is exclusive to humans. In a universe where there are many creatures both smarter and stronger than humans, magic is their primary edge in the intergalactic community. In many settings, magic is handled as a collection of rituals, keywords, or components that trigger mana events. In this setting, magic is the direct manipulation of mana to exert one's will on reality. For this reason, any mage can use magic in any way they desire, regardless of their skill or teaching. This is, of course, a very dangerous fact, as an untrained mage can quickly exhaust the mana in their body and kill themselves- or even cause lasting damage in the form of unforeseen consequences of using magic. The Three Colors and Two Hues Magic is divided into three primary colors and two hues. Most mages choose a primary color and a hue for their specialization of study, but the days of being forced to choose a single magic study are long gone. Red Magic Red magic is the power of manifestation. From the mundane gust of air to the magnificent fireball, Red magic encompasses the direct translation of energy using magic. As opposed to Blue and Green, Red cannot inherently change the form or properties of matter, nor can it interfere with the reactions and interactions that derive life. Blue Magic Blue magic is the power of manipulation. Blue magic uses energy to modify the properties of matter, changing them at the atomic and subatomic level. It cannot add or subtract, only change, falling prey to conservation of mass. As opposed to Red or Green, Blue magic involves no effusion of raw energy, and cannot change matter that is living. Green Magic Green magic is the power of maturation. It uses magical energy to hasten or slow naturally occurring biological processes, or on advanced levels to create entirely new forms of life. As opposed to Blue and Red, it does not involve effusion of raw energy, and has no power over inert matter. White Magic White magic is the property of communion. It involves the use of magic on the "soul". It demonstrates a connection to souls, and promotes a harmony among magical and mundane. In contrast to green, white magic focuses not on biology but on the unity of body, mind, and soul. Black Magic Black magic is the property of combination. It involves the use of magic on the "body", that is, attribution of magical properties to mundane objects, and vice versa. In contrast to blue, black magic does not provide an open justification, instead making up for the entropic dissonance with soul power. Combination of Colors Each color of magic has a niche, and many mages uses blends of magic to achieve their goals. Less skilled mages tend to not stray from their color combination, and mage adepts often splash in colors that are relevant to their field of study. There are no Spells Over the course of history, magic has moved from an art to something more resembling a discipline. There was never, however, developed a list of spells. Instead, mages are taught various approaches when using magic. Over the course of their education, mages learn how to accomplish many different tasks using magic, and how to use the tools they are given to create their own approaches and to expand their own skill set. The Price of Magic Using magic requires mana, the more complicated a task, or greater the change involved- the more mana required. A skilled mage draws mana from around them in order to fuel their spells, carefully and slowly using magic to accomplish a task without needing to draw from their own life energy. In a pinch, a mage can brute force magic, drawing mana from their own body to accomplish a task in a more direct route, or in less time. Magic Regulation Magic has become heavily regulated over the centuries, due to the volatile nature of magic, and how wide spread the consequences of improper magic can be. These regulations apply to projects and significant undertakings; while simple, everyday tasks are mostly left monitored. * Green magic in particular requires that each major project be approved by local authorities, and requires no less than three mages be active contributors. * Blue magic regulation mostly involves keeping records of all materials transmuted and the results, as well as regular check-ins with local authorities. * Red magic is mostly regulated for safety. The explosive, forceful nature of Red magic leads to situations where its application can get very out of hand. * Black magic merely requires a log kept of all enchantments, and this list must be sent annually to a Maladrin office. * White magic is the most regulated of all magics, as the energy of the soul is dangerous and the ethics of soul manipulation are questionable at best. The only applications of White magic that do not require approval are such simple tasks as telepathy. The difficulty is that White magic is likely the most difficult magic to monitor the use of. * Grey magic is forbidden in all forms. Any mage who is found to be binding souls to objects is immediately stripped of all right to practice magic and are often killed without trial. Category:Magic